Lucedio Means Light
by shatteredglasscrimsontears
Summary: This was based off yet another dream that I had, probably brought on by my obsession with Darksiders l and ll as well as one too many World's Scariest Places on Earth shows that I am addicted to. Read and enjoy.


** Lucedio Means Light, or Lucifer **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Darksiders or Darksiders ll. I do however own my characters and the plot. Those would be creations of the dark twisted corner of my mind, the dark corner that exists in everyone's mind. **

**A/N: This was another dream that I had last night after watching The Scariest Places on Earth. The dream was so disturbing and I doubt I did it justice but I had to put it down. I do not scare easily but this dream woke me up at 4 am and I was unable to sleep anymore that night. I may not sleep tonight either. Lucedio is an abandoned monastery that was built on what many people believe was a portal or nexus. The monks settled this place to try and control the evil pouring from it and the prospered for a while. They eventually were corrupted and began to practice human sacrifice. Instead of acknowledging the crimes by their priests the church sent assassins of unknown origins to kill the priests and seal the monastery. There are mummified remains of monks all over the monastery and in a courtyard there are some that have animals faces and the gate way to the property is inscribed with a Latin inscription, **_**La Porte De La Mort,**_** that translates to The Gate of Death. Many people translate Lucedio as Luminescence or Light but what many people refuse to admit is that Lucifer also meant light and so Lucedio could be translated as Lucifer. What better place for the devil to hide than in a monastery, a place of worship? **

"Damn you Charlie. Why did I let you talk me into this?" I grumbled for probably the tenth time since we had entered this damn abandoned Italian monastery. I was on vacation visiting a friend that I had gone to college with. I ran my hand through my long auburn hair, not that you could really see it in this light, as I felt the uneasy feeling creeping across my skin. I wanted to be anywhere but here, maybe back in my hotel room sipping some wine and reading a good book.

I had let my friend Charlie talk me into coming here on an impulse to try some crazy ritual she had found online and like a moron I allowed her to talk me into going with her. "I asked you and you came because you wouldn't let me do this alone. I have very little experience in doing rituals and you have plenty." I growled softly under my breath.

"What you are doing is a far cry from anything I have done. I practiced light magic, not black magic. I have never tried to harness the power of the dead. I am no necromancer." I practically gritted out between my clenched teeth, daring not to raise my voice above a whisper. Something felt very wrong here and it creeped across my skin as every sense warned me to flee this place of death. This place was full of power that had nothing to do with the dead but the sous trapped here were angry and full of malice.

Charlie let out a rather loud chuckle that echoed in the empty halls and I shot her a dirty look which was diminished somewhat as I cringed away from the bright flash light she shone in my eyes. We continued easing through the empty halls and it was so eerie. She loved all things morbid and my leanings toward magic had made us close friends in college.

We finally reached an open courtyard in the center of the monastery and I stopped as she began setting up her altar and I once again shivered as I felt something brush across my senses. It was completely dark and utterly chilling. It was also very intentional; whatever it was it was brushing us on purpose and sizing us up. I pulled my hoodie closer to my body as I watched her warily. "Charlie this is a horrible idea."

"We are already here so I might as well. Besides I think that I can harness the power of the dead here. It isn't that powerful surely." I shook my head and began walking around the courtyard. There were figures standing like silent sentinels at the edges and I warily approached them. "Come here!" I hissed at her.

I felt her when she reached my side and I motioned to the mummified remains of the monks. "They have animals faces Charlie; please tell me we can leave now. This is very wrong." She shook her head and smiled brightly, "Babe, this is so fucking cool, how can you want to leave now?" I looked at her in disbelief before throwing my hands up in defeat and moving as far as I can away from her altar but yet not near the walls with the half animal mummified monks.

"Do you even know the history of this place?" I asked Charlie and she shook her head as she unpacked some more ritual items. "Why don't you tell me?" She asked as she stopped long enough to glance at me as I took a deep breath. I didn't go anywhere without doing research on it first.

"Lucedio is an abandon monastery that was built on what many people believe was a portal or nexus. The monks settled this place to try and control the evil pouring from it and they prospered for a while. They eventually were corrupted by whatever power seeped from the portal and greed and began to practice human sacrifice. Instead of acknowledging the crimes by their priests the church sent assassins of unknown origins to kill the priests and seal the monastery. There are mummified remains of monks in a courtyard that have animal faces and the gate way to the property is inscribed with a Latin inscription reading, _La Porte De La Mort_."

I paused and took a breath. "Do you know what it means?" I asked her and she shook her head as she lit another candle. "Nope so finish telling me."

I clipped off a growl of annoyance. "It means The Gates Of Death, as far as the translation of the name of the monastery. Many people translate Lucedio as Luminescence or Light but what many people refuse to admit is that Lucifer also meant light and so Lucedio could be translated as Lucifer. What better place for the devil to hide than in a chapel?"

As I finished she giggled again and stopped setting up on the altar. "You really are a history buff aren't you?" I shook my head in irritation, "Look that altar you are setting up on was used to bludgeons hundreds of people to death. It was an act called the Sea of Blood and Agony. _La Mer De Sang Et L'agonie._" She just shrugged and ignored me so that she could go back to setting up and I just shut up and watched her silently.

Charlie took forever to set up her altar and began her ritual. I shivered as I listened to the unfamiliar and guttural language that she spoke. I had always used druidic to perform my rituals but this language was strange to me. However I couldn't deny its ability to work its magic.

I began to hear the voices of the dead growing louder in anger at being commanded by a living creature that dared to summon them. I felt the hair rising on my body as the natural energy was disrupted. I caught movement then out of the corner of my eye and hoped it was simply spirits as I sent a small prayer up as I locked my eyes on Charlie.

I gasped as I saw the eerie green light surrounding her as she summoned the dead, the glow associated with those that worked necromantic magic. Then I gasped in horror and couldn't suppress the horrible scream bubbling up in my throat. The silent sentinels were no longer simply standing about the courtyard. They were moving towards us and you could feel the anger and rage radiating off them. They began to speak and Charlie faltered in her ritual as the courtyard grew silent.

'**Who are you mortals, to disturb the souls of this place?**' They seemed to whisper in one voice but yet many and it made my head pound with the intensity. Charlie, ever the idiot and loud mouth blurted out, "I am the one who summoned you to claim the power given by the dead."

I grabbed her arm, not realizing how quickly I had moved, and hissed at her, "Shut up Charlie, we are in deep trouble. Despite what you may think, these things can and will cause harm. You lack the power to control them."

'**You speak with wisdom mortal. You do not know what you disturb in this place and the balance you upset.**' I breathed somewhat easier as some anger leached away from the voices and they stopped their approach and curiosity got the better of me. "What is it that you guard monks?"

'**We guard our wrongful tombs, we guard a powerful portal in this realm, and we were killed and imprisoned for our attempt to subdue this place.**' I gulped heavily and clutched Charlie's arm involuntarily as I felt another wave of darkness creeping across my senses and I felt sick. "What balance? What is this horrible presence here?"

'**Take heed and leave mortal before you cannot. The balance is beyond the comprehension of a mere mortal. The presence is the reason you must flee, he has sensed the ripple in the balance and he will come.**' I started to back towards the doorway that we had come in and I dragged Charlie along as I kept an eye on the deformed monks. "Who?" I asked softly of the still sentient spirits. '**The Reaper, Dead One, Pale Rider…**' They whispered and I just had to ask one more question instead of taking my first reaction and fleeing. "What is the Reaper?"

"That would be me human." Growled out a low husky voice from the doorway behind me; I screeched at the same time that Charlie did and whirled around. I let out a scream so loud that my ears roared when I caught sight of the eerily glowing creature. He wore a bone mask with glowing orange eyes, had shoulder length black hair, bare chested, with some kind of harness about his waist with tattered purple cloth hanging off it, and two wicked scythes hanging at his waist. His skin was the purplish color of death.

I didn't hesitate in my next action or decision. "Run Charlie, Run!" I clutched her sleeve and turned on my heel to bolt the other way across the courtyard. I didn't get very far before something hard collided with my face; it was his chest. Somehow he had gotten in front of us. I fell backward with Charlie half on top of me. I glanced up as his gaze narrowed and then it was lights out.

I woke up sometime later with a pounding head. "Sarah?" I heard a whisper from somewhere far away. I groaned softly and cracked my eyes open and my eyes flew the rest of the way open as I realized I was leaned against a wall in a room. I saw Charlie chained to a wall across the room from me and I moved my arm and realized that I was chained by a shackle as well. "What happened?"

"That creep knocked you out and then drug us both here and chained us up. He's been gone for a while now. I think he left us here." I shook my head, "No he is still close by." I whispered back, taking in the large bare room. My eyes snapped to the door as it was thrown open and he stepped in. I couldn't help myself and gave another small scream as he turned towards Charlie and I saw his spine sticking out of his skin.

He whipped around to me, "Shut up now human." I snapped my mouth closed and bit my lip to stop from whimpering. "Now time to answer some questions humans." He crossed his arms looking between the two of us and I realized how big he really was.

"Which one of you awoke the powers here? Which one of you practiced necromancy?" He glared behind the mask at us both. I swallowed hard as I shared a look with Charlie. "I did, let her go."

He laughed then and crouched before me and pinched my chin painfully between two fingers. "You're not going anywhere human and you are not the one practicing black magic. I felt you _pure_ soul the moment you walked in. Your friend however…" He trailed off looking at Charlie over his shoulder as his grip tightened on my chin and I reacted. I tucked my chin and turned, clamping my teeth down on his hand. My head snapped back with the force of his open handed blow.

He approached Charlie as I sat there stunned for a moment unable to do anything as I watched him stalking her and my heart constricted with fear. "You human meddled in things you should have left alone and your life is forfeit for disturbing the balance."

He pulled the scythes from his side and raised them. "NO!" I screamed and yanked to the end of my shackle spurred to action by this threat. He glanced at me over his shoulder and I almost could have sworn he gave me a pitying look but it didn't stop him from removing my friend from her shackles and marching her from the room.

As the door slammed shut behind him I struggled against the shackle, I hated feeling restrained and I was overcome with irrational fear. Okay maybe not irrational I thought as I struggled against the cuff. I fought harder as I heard a strangled scream and I yelled out in pain and fear as I pulled with all my might against the chain, unheeding of the blood seeping out of the cuts in my wrist.

The door opened and I spun quickly, half crouched from where I was trying to free myself. Sighing heavily he approached me and I eyed the scythes in his hands. I couldn't help it I huddled against the wall and watched him. He had murdered my friend. "Leave me alone you fucking monster. She didn't mean any harm."

Suddenly I was pinned to the wall by my throat and was staring eye to eye with him, my ability to breathe restricted. "I am an Enforcer of the balance, I am The Reaper, I am the Pale Rider, and I am Death. Your friend caused harm whether she meant to or not and for that she was punished. What will be your punishment?"

My grief and fear made me braver than I knew I could be. "I have done nothing wrong." I snarled right back at him and his gaze narrowed as he squeezed a little tighter. I started to struggle against him, gagging as I clawed at his arm trying to free myself from his grasp.

Suddenly I was on the floor again, shaking in fear and relief as I could breathe again. I looked up as I heard a click and he was standing in front of me without his mask on. Much to my surprise he wasn't a terrifying monster but before I could say anything he had me pinned back against the wall.

He wasn't choking me this time, merely holding me in place against the wall so I was level with his face. "Do I look like a monster come to life from one of your ridiculous fairy tales girl?" He sneered and I shook my head, afraid to piss him off anymore. I shivered as he moved his face closer to me and placed his nose against my neck. I trembled harder as he seemed to be inhaling my scent. "Do you know how long it has been since I have been so close to such a pure soul?"

I shook my head no as I pinched my eyes shut tight. "No, little human open those veil gray eyes, look at me." I held his gaze as he drew away from me again. "By all rights I should kill you."

I started to scream again and fought harder against his grip as it tightened again on my throat. "Please…" I didn't mean to beg but I didn't want to die. I stopped struggling as he let out a low growl and pressed me against the wall with his body instead of by the throat. Slowly he moved his fingers to my chin forcing me to hold his gaze. I bucked against him as I realized that there was a large, extremely large bulge, pressing against my hip.

He chuckled low in his throat as he moved his face closer to mine. I stopped struggling and the only sound in the room was my ragged breathing. He pressed his lips to mine and forced his tongue inside my mouth, groaning loudly. "So sweet…" He whispered as he pulled away.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face as his hand roamed down my throat and to my breasts. I tried to pull away and was rewarded with a jarring slam against the wall, "Be still human and I might let you live." I swallowed hard and sent up a silent prayer for strength.

Slowly his hands roamed down my breasts and fondled them as if in fascination. I shuddered and resisted the urge to pull away again as his hands traveled further down my body. I felt sick as he explored my body and I mean all of it; from my head all the way down to my feet. I let out a small half scream as he ripped the clothing from my body in a few brutal movements.

"Such beauty…such radiance." I bit back a sob as his cold hands trailed across my bare flesh. Suddenly I was beneath him on the rough cold stone floor and I closed my eyes. I felt his arousal against my legs and I felt his cold lips nipping at the sensitive flesh of my throat. "I want to corrupt you, take that purity…open your eyes."

I couldn't resist the sob as I opened my eyes to see him. Surprisingly he didn't go out of his way to hurt me but it was the whole situation. He had taken me prisoner, was going to rape me, and killed my friend. My body froze in shock, stuck between an undeniable pleasure and disgust as his mouth latched onto my nipple.

I let out a strangled cry as I struggled against him again, clawing at his chest and shoulders. "Let me go!" He groaned and tugged lightly on my nipple. "Enjoy it pure one, allow me my pleasure and I will allow you to live." I forced myself to calm down as he went back to my nipples.

His hands stroked down my sides, one finding its way underneath my ass. He pulled my hips up against his and his fingers played in the cleft of my ass. I trembled against him caught between a rush of pleasure and fear. He returned to nip at my throat before pressing his lips back to mine.

I couldn't do it; I couldn't deal with these feelings and everything that had happened. "I don't deserve this, you have no right." He chuckled against my lips and pulled away to smirk down at me. "Little one did you not read the Latin inscription above the gate you passed through?" I nodded, "Yes it said 'The Gates of Death'…"

"You are mine now." I sobbed harder and struggled to free myself, forgetting that I was shackled anyway. Growling he grabbed my waist with both hands, "If you wish to have it this way then let me take you as you fear." Before I could utter another word he thrust into my unprepared and much smaller body.

I screamed in agony as pain lanced through me, "Please…it's too…much…" I sobbed as I arched against the floor scraping my shoulders. His thrusts never slowed but the pain did lessen to a tolerable level, perhaps even a little pleasure in a purely physical sense. My heart was rendered and my soul was quivering in fear.

This thing called Death abused my body for long minutes until he gave a groan and poured his seed inside my body. Surprisingly it was warm as it filled me and I lay shivering as he pulled away. I slowly curled into a ball as he touched my face and I flinched. "Still you remain pure…" He seemed fascinated.

I wasn't prepared for what he did next. He jerked me onto my stomach and kneeled behind me. I whimpered since I could do little else as I was exhausted and sore. His large hand forced my face against the rough floor as his other hand pulled my hips up. I found the strength to scream though as he forced himself into my ass.

I thrashed then, bucking and fighting. There was no becoming comfortable with this and I fought with a strength I didn't think I had left. I screamed as my cheek was scraped painfully against the floor with each powerful thrust. Finally he let loose a roar and stiffened behind me. He pulled out and allowed me to curl up in a tight ball of agony and raw nerves.

He left the room and I have no idea how long I lay there numb to the room around me. I curled tighter on myself as he entered the room sometime later and approached me. I stared at his boots, refusing to look up at him. "Look at me."

It was a command and not a request. I looked up at him; figuring death was the only thing he could do to me now. I was surprised when he draped a clean and warm blanket around my shoulders.

"I apologize for hurting you. I am amazed that even after such contact with me you remain pure in your soul." I gazed silent and wide eyed at him for a few moments as he regarded me thoughtfully. "Are you going to kill me?"

He sighed heavily, "No and honestly I never should have touched you. You committed no crime and should have been released but it has been so long since I have seen a soul as pure as yours in a human. I was drawn in by it." Somehow out of all the terror, grief, and pain I managed to give him a small smile.

"Damn." He muttered as he lifted my wrist to examine the deep lacerations caused by the shackles. I winced in pain as the cuts stung as he prodded at them. "Well they are not life threatening." He was silent and stared at my smaller hand sitting in his larger one before placing it gently back in my lap and sighing.

He waved his hand and the shackle fell away from my hand. "Flee from this place human, nothing shall harm you it is daylight now. Flee this place and never come back; pray I never see you again until you are an old gray woman." I didn't need another prodding from him. I was up and out the door; fleeing for the exit through the tunnels as if guided by some unforeseen source.

I breathed a sigh as I broke from the doors and into the light of day. I lost my friend that night but I was out alive and I knew I could face anything.


End file.
